


Ladies and Last Names

by LadySolitaire83



Series: I Love You: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Having Tea, Background Warstan, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolitaire83/pseuds/LadySolitaire83
Summary: After Sherlock and Molly's engagement, she is asked if she'll take his last name and use it professionally.Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018, Day 3: Engagement / Wedding





	Ladies and Last Names

**Author's Note:**

> **Theme: Engagement / Wedding (Non-Canon/Headcanon)**
> 
> **Rating: G**
> 
> This was inspired by [this reply](https://twitter.com/katpicado95/status/923611360742612992) to [this tweet](https://twitter.com/da_albanese/status/922973640836173824).  
>   
> 
> 
> I hate the title, but I hope y'all enjoy this one anyway!
> 
> I don't own these characters. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome; I only ask that you'd be mindful of your words.

With a steaming cup of tea in her hand, Molly sat down next to Mary on the tan sofa after pouring tea for Mrs Hudson and Minerva Holmes, who were chatting with each other on the brown settee. “How’s everyone’s tea?” She placed her free arm on the armrest as she took a sip.

“It’s perfect, Molly,” replied Mrs Hudson, whilst the other two women nodded in agreement.

Minerva leant towards her and gently laid a hand on her forearm. “Please tell me my son didn’t just blurt out his marriage proposal in the middle of a crime scene?”

Giggling, she set her teacup down on the end table. “No, not exactly,” she finally replied.

“It was in the middle of a postmortem, wasn’t it?” asked Mary.

“As if you didn’t help plan it,” she teased good-naturedly.

Mary put her hands up as if in surrender, the biscuit that she was eating still in her hand. “Hey, John and I helped him work out perfect ways to propose to you. We discussed several options, but I don’t know which one he actually used.”

She took a deep breath. “OK, here we go.” She turned to Minerva and smiled shyly. “We were alone in the pathology lab at Barts. I was doing some paperwork, whilst he worked on his cultures. We’d been working in companionable silence for a while. Then he suddenly spoke up and said, ‘Do you want to get married?’ At first, I thought he was just asking me how I personally feel about marriage, so I said, ‘Yeah, sure.’ But then he went, ‘No, I meant, do _you_ want to marry me?’ So, of course, I said, ‘Are you asking?’”

“He didn’t roll his eyes at you, did he?” asked Minerva, her eyes narrowed.

“He may have had the strongest urge to do so,” she replied with a laugh. “But all he did was get up from his seat and get down on one knee.” She blushed and giggled at Mary’s excited squealing and at Mrs Hudson and Minerva’s eager looks. “Then he said, ‘Molly Hooper, I love you. Every day, you inspire me to be the best man that I could be, to be the man you think I could be. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Will you marry me?’ That’s verbatim, by the way; he somehow recorded it on his phone and sent me the file later that night. Then he showed me the ring!” She held out her left hand towards them, showing off her magnificent emerald-cut diamond engagement ring. Pulling her hand back, she stared at the ring before picking up her teacup. “I sobbed a bit, then I said yes.” Her eyes welled up despite her happy grin.

Minerva, as well as Mrs Hudson, teared up too. “Whilst a pathology laboratory isn’t the most romantic place to propose, I do believe it’s the perfect place for you two to get engaged.”

Molly smiled at her. “It doesn’t actually matter where he asked me. I would have said yes anyway.”

“Oh, I’m just so happy for you and Sherlock!” Mrs Hudson said, her hand on her chest and her delight all over her face. “Have you set a date?”

“Not yet. We’ve both been so busy soon after we got engaged, what with my job and his cases, so we haven’t discussed the date. But I’m hoping it’d be 27 June, if possible.” She gave them a wistful smile. “That’s my dad’s birthday. Although, to be honest, I’ll be fine with any date in June. I’d just like to honour him by getting married in his birth month.”

“I’m sure Sherlock will agree,” said Minerva. “He’ll do anything to make you happy, dear.”

“How many guests are you thinking of inviting?” Mrs Hudson asked.

“Oh, 50 people at the most. We both prefer a small, intimate ceremony, with just our closest friends and family as witnesses,” she explained upon seeing the other women’s surprised expressions. “Thankfully, Mycroft’s graciously offered his extensive garden for the wedding venue and his home to accommodate the wedding party prior to the ceremony. He was also kind enough to recommend a fantastic wedding celebrant.”

Minerva lightly tapped her arm. “Didn’t you hire a celebrant when you were engaged the first time?”

“We did, but she was my ex-fiancé’s friend. So when we broke it all off, she blocked my number and blocked me on Facebook. That’s why we’re hiring a new one.” She gestured towards Mary. “We met with Julia, the celebrant, the other day, and I thought she’s funny and easy-going.”

“And she has really interesting and unique ideas,” Mary added.

“Sherlock and I are meeting with her once he’s back from Buenos Aires. Between the three of us, with some input from Mary and Meena (my dearest friend and chief bridesmaid), we can get this wedding planned to near-perfection in no time!”

“Only _near_ -perfection?” Mrs Hudson echoed.

“We’re allowing for something case-related, British-intelligence-related, or stag-do-related that might muck up our wedding day,” Molly replied with a smile and a matter-of-fact shrug of her shoulders. “I might be a hopeless romantic, but I’m also realistic about marrying Sherlock.”

Minerva and Mrs Hudson shared an approving look and a chuckle together, whilst Mary gave Molly two thumbs up.

“Are you taking the Holmes name, dear?” enquired Minerva. “I only ask because it’s the 21st century and you’re a doctor that publishes papers and you’re nearly finished with your specialist registrar training,” she explained.

“Well, yes and no. Legally, I’ll be Mrs Molly Holmes. So we’ll be the Holmeses, and our children will be Holmeses.” She grinned at Minerva, who only smiled in relief. “Professionally, though, I’ll still be Dr Molly Hooper. I am open to hyphenating if it becomes an issue later.”

“What did Sherlock say to that?” Mary wondered aloud.

“Actually, we discussed it even before he proposed, and he’s fine with it. Well, he sulked about it for a bit, until I reasoned that my parents, not him, worked incredibly hard to pay for my education. And I’m the only doctor in my family, so I’d like to preserve the Hooper name at least in my profession.”

“And he finally agreed after that?” asked Mrs Hudson.

She flushed. “Not until I told him that he’s always welcome to call me Dr Holmes in private.” She managed to keep a straight face for only a second before she started giggling.

Minerva’s eyes widened and she glanced at Mrs Hudson and Mary. “Well, that ought to do it!” she remarked before they all burst into fits of laughter.

Leaning forward once their laughter had died down, Minerva gave Molly an affectionate smile and squeezed her hand. “I’m extremely happy that Sherlock is marrying you. He couldn’t have picked a better person to be his wife.”

She grinned back at her. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so. And, honestly, I can’t wait to be his wife.”

Mary interlaced her fingers with Molly’s and smiled at her. “Trust me: he can’t wait to be Dr Hooper’s husband either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know that wedding celebrants existed until I edited this fic. So thank God for [Gov.uk](https://www.gov.uk/marriages-civil-partnerships) for the basic marriage ceremony information and these [wedding](https://www.confetti.co.uk/wedding-ceremonies/traditions-customs/wedding-celebrant-ceremonies) [celebrant](https://bijouweddingvenues.co.uk/make-it-happen/wedding-ceremony/your-guide-wedding-celebrant-ceremonies-uk) websites.
> 
> I haven't slept at all, so I hope this is coherent. *shrugs*
> 
> * * *
> 
> So what do y'all think? Hate it? Like it? Love it?


End file.
